Powerpuff Girls X
(Japanese: パワパフガールズX, Pawapafugāruzu X) is a Japanese action-adventure-comedy manga series based on by Craig McCracken, being published by in Japan and by in association with DC Comics in the United States since TBD 2018. Synopsis Three teenage girls learn that they descend from a civilization of powerful warriors that can use superpowers to deal with several human, monstrous or even demonic threats. As a result, they travel around the world to enhance their powers and defeat any menace. Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' - the oldest and the smartest of the trio who leads the team and wants to prove her worth to become a mighty heroine while doing hee best to keep her family united. Her unique ability is to breathe ice. *'Bubbles Utonium' - the youngest and the girliest of the trio who is rather rebellious and likes to flirt with any male she finds cute, but is also TBD. Her unique ability is to create a sonic scream. *'Buttercup Utonium' - the middle child and the most tomboyish of the trio who often engages in feuds with her sisters and other people due to her nature, but is also rather protective of her family. Her unique ability is telekinesis. Supporting *'Professor Utonium' - the girls' wise father who is very caring of them and TBD. *'Ms. Keane' - the girls' rather protectful mother who teaches them about TBD. *'Robin Snyder' - a TBD teenage girl who has powers like the girls, being able to ideas, also becoming an ally to them, especially Bubbles. *'The Talking Dog' - as his name implies, a talking dog who TBD. *'Mitch Mitchelson' - a rude teenage boy who has the ability of TBD. *'Aimee Dubois/Miss Magical' - a TBD French teenage girl who TBD. * Antagonists *'Him' - a sadistic demon who is responsible for TBD. *'Mojo Jojo' - a megalomaniacal mutated chimpanzee who TBD. *'Silico' - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' - a spoiled and bratty rich girl who also descended from warriors as she takes advantage of it to force the girls into TBD. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' - a wild hillbilly creature who TBD. *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Ace Copular' - TBD **'Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry' - TBD **'Grubber' - TBD **'William "Big Billy" Williams' - TBD **'"Lil'" Arturo de la Guerra' - TBD *'Sedusa' - TBD *'The Amoeba Boys' - TBD *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Brick' - Blossom's male counterpart who TBD. **'Boomer' - Bubbles' male counterpart who TBD. **'Butch' - Buttercup's male counterpart who TBD. *'Twins' *'Manboy' *'Jemmica' *'Packrat' *'Femme Fatale' - a TBD radical feminist who is obsessed with TBD. * Chapters #''/Chapter 1/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 2/'' - TBD # # # # Arcs #''The Origins Arc'' (Chapters 1-5) #''Special Warriors Tournament Arc'' (Chapters 6-TBD) # Differences *The girls are teenagers rather than children, with Blossom being 17, Bubbles being 14 and Buttercup being 15. *The girls were born naturally rather than through a chemical incident as well as being descended from ancient warriors. *While Blossom and Buttercup remain almost the same, Bubbles became more girly and somewhat TBD. *Ms. Keane is their mother and married to Utonium rather than just their teacher. *The Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Narrator don't exist. *All of the students in Keane's class appear as teenagers with powers as well, with most of them being introduced in the tournament arc. *The Rowdyruff Boys are also reincarnations of Warriors as the fact their appearance being similar to the girls leading to a source of theories, mainly the possibility of being created by a figure like Him or Mojo to create the perfect match to them. **There's hints of a potential mutual relationship between them. *Femme Fatale is visually based on actress Brie Larson, being known for some rather infamous statements that can qualify as "feminazism". * Extended universe See The Samurai They Call Jack, The Grim Journey of Billy and Mandy, It's Adventure Time! and Regular Manga. Trivia *Unlike Powerpuff Girls Z, this adaption is based more on battle mangas than the magical girl genre. Category:Manga Category:Shogakukan Category:Viz Media Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas